Mine
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: SuzaLulu songfic ("Mine" Taylor Swift). Rated T for cussing. Fluff. Uploaded off of DeviantART. Code Geass and Mine belong to their rightful owners C:


_**So, this was uploaded off of my DeviantART account. Code Geass is not mine. Neither is the song (The song being "Mine")**_

* * *

_"You were in college working part time waitin' tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts"_

Lelouch's vibrant purple eyes met jade ones for the very first time.  
"What would the cutie like?" The jade eyed teen asked. He was tall and slender. His skin was tanned, and he had a mess of curly brown locks on his head.  
Lelouch blushed. "Are...are you flirting with me?"  
"Well, I was trying too." the teenager laughed. "Just don't tell my boss I was okay? I'm Suzaku by the way."  
"I won't don't worry." a smile crossed Lelouch's lips. "I thought it was cute. I'm Lelouch." Suzaku smiled this time scribbling something down on a sheet of paper and passing it to him. It was his number. "So about that order..."

Later that night Lelouch called the number he'd been given,  
"Hello?" Suzaku answered his phone.  
"Hi, it's..ummm Lelouch."  
"Oh it's the cute one. Order number four correct?"  
"Five actually."  
Suzaku snickered. "Well, you're just in time either way. I just got off of my shift. Do you want to meet up or something."  
Lelouch bit his lip remembering what he'd heared about strangers "Ahhh, well I...I...I'll meet you in the park downtown. Five minutes."  
"I'll meet you there then."

_"I say "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lying on the couch?_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now."_

A few months later, Lelouch and Suzaku were a thing. They were simply on the couch cuddling. A normal Saturday night thing for the two of them. Lelouch's eyes were closed as he tried to fall asleep, resting light as a feather on Suzaku's stomach, Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair smiling as Lelouch's breathing got a bit heavier. Suzaku smiled at the now fast asleep Lelouch. He picked the raven up princess style leading him to the bedroom they shared.

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_A smile spread across Lelouch's face as Suzaku wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Lelouch looked down at the waves sloshing up and down. He rested his head on Suzaku's shoulder._  
_"It's pretty isn't it?" Lelouch asked looking at the white sand beneath them._  
_"Yes you are." Suzaku and Lelouch blushed in sync._  
_"What?"_  
_"I mean yes! This is a very pretty beach!" Suzaku looked away. Lelouch let a laugh escape his lips._  
_"You're such an idiot." Lelouch punched Suzaku's arm playfully escaping the arm that was wrapped around him. "One flaw!" Suzaku yelled playfully jumping ontop of Lelouch. Both teenagers burst into laughter._  
_"You're to adorable!" Suzaku whispered, poking Lelouch's nose._  
Lelouch's eyes opened. "Huh...?" He whispered. Suzaku kissed the side of his face. "Go back to sleep!" Suzaku whispered placing the male on the bed, kissing him again.  
"Night baby~."

_"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes."_

A ring was placed on Lelouch's dainty ring finger, tears formed in his eyes.  
"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked holding out a slip of paper reading in black sharpy.  
**MARRY ME.**  
**(Not A Question)**  
Lelouch smiled through his tears. "You're such a dumb ass." Lelouch dropped to his knees. "Yes! Fuck yes! A million times yes! Just yes! Suzaku I love you!" he yelled out wrapping his arms around the others neck. They shared a long kiss together.  
"I love you too Lulu." Suzaku placed a hand on either side of Lelouch's face. "Suzaku..." Lelouch started looking down at his feet. "Promise me something."  
"What's that?" Suzaku asked lifting Lelouch's head.

"When you say "I do." that day. You mean it. We're not going to fight, or anything. We're going to stay together..." Lelouch brushed some tears off his face. "Until death due us part. Right."  
Suzaku smiled. "Why are you so worried and emotional all of a sudden?" "Because..."  
Suzaku nodded.  
"Just because." Lelouch muttered.

_"But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about."_

Lelouch watched as Suzaku trudged in. "How did it go?" Lelouch asked.  
"Hmmmm...okay I guess."  
"Tell me about it." Lelouch slipped the apron off hanging it up. The small caf Suzaku had been working at closed and since then he'd been moving from job to job looking for a place that would hire him.  
"I don't want to think about it." Suzaku rested his elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Come on Suzaku. Cheer up! Every thing'll be fine."  
"Hmm. I know they will be. I just don't know."  
"Let's go out for a change Suzaku. It'll cheer you up I bet."

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Night was falling around the world Suzaku was looking into the waves at the beach were him and Lelouch went for most of their first few dates. He stood up taking Lelouch's hand, putting on his best smile thought lately smiling wasn't something he wanted to do. "Let's go home." "We haven't even been here for...-" Suzaku alkready had Lelocuh on his feet and was walking. "Suzaku...?" Lelouch whispered slowly following.

_"Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone.""_

A few nights later Suzaku came home. He was working two shifts at a bar now. It wasn't what he wanted but it was where he was. It was around two in the morning. Lelouch, looked up from his book.  
"Lelouch why are you up?"  
"I had to stay up. At least until you got home."  
"You didn't have to." Suzaku murmured. "You can be very stupid sometimes. Go to sleep you need it."  
"Stupid? Hmmm well at least I'm not the stubborn one of us."  
"Wow, it's been a long time since you used that one Lulu. I'm not a whore though."  
"Whore? Suzaku that was low even for you!"  
"Even for me? Well sorry I guess I didn't use the right word. I think I meant slut."  
"Slut? Suzaku don't even call me something like that! Just shut up!"  
"Can't take a few mean things Lulu? What a weak thing you are. Maybe that's why you won't work to help the family."  
"Won't work? We agreed I'd be a house wife...errr husband!"  
"I never agreed to that." Lelouch stood up clenching his fists. "Shut up! Just shut up! Okay not another word." Lelouch yelled. Walking up to Suzaku Lelouch poked his chest. "Look. You, stop acting like your up on the high horse. We're both in the same boat here."  
Suzaku gritted his teeth. "Lelouch I hate you. Why did I even fall in love with you again."

Lelouch stepped back. Tears forming in his eyes. "You're such a bastard Suzaku." Lelouch slipped his ring off his finger. "Here give this to someone you really love than, because apparently I don't matter anymore." Lelouch threw his ring heading for the door. Tears were flowing down his ceeks now. "Until death do us part my ass." Lelouch opened the door, slamming in behind him.  
"Fine good knowing ya'." Suzaku yelled, looking down at the ring.  
"Hmm..."

_Lelouch looked up blushing."I do!" he said bouncing on his heels. "Suzaku you may kiss your bride." Suzaku eyed Lelouch. He had a bundle of flowers gripped by his side. He was in a white ball gown, his hair flipped up more than normal. But all in all he look beautiful as always. Suzaku lifted the veil off Lelouch's face, smiling._  
_Lelouch threw the flowers behind him gripping either side of Suzaku's face, pulling him foreword into a long passionate kiss._  
"What have I done..." Suzaku asked taking the ring into his hands. "Lelouch! I..."

_"You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first time I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter She is the best thing that's ever been mine.""_

Lelouch was walking. Where? Anywhere. He just needed to be away from suzaku. Far away from him. Lelouch heard his name being called. He turned seeing Suzaku

"Go away!" Lelouch yelled. "No." Suzaku stopped in front of him. Lelouch started crying. "I'm not ready for goodbye!" He screamed.  
" Lulu..." Suzaku kissed his forehead. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful son. He is the best thing that's ever been mine~!"  
Lelouch blinked. "Huh...?"

_"Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back"_

"Lelouch I'm sorry! I love you. And everything about you. I just love you. I'm more than just a bad person. I know that. But I want you back." Suzaku took out Lelouch's ring.  
"I'm sorry, take me back?" he slid the ring back onto Lelouch's finger tilting his head. "Yes." Lelouch whispered. "Yes!" He repeated screaming this time. "I love you!" he brought his lips to Suzaku's smashing them together.

_"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
_(Yes, yes) I can see it now."_


End file.
